Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-232533) discloses a semiconductor device having a semiconductor substrate, and a plurality of trenches provided in the semiconductor substrate. In the semiconductor device of the Patent Document 1, the trenches are arranged in an offset grid-like pattern.